


Another Cake

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Kara's eyes widened the minute Martha Kent bit into the cake.





	Another Cake

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara's eyes widened the minute Martha Kent bit into the cake with the cat food she placed in it after she remembered pranking Reverend Amos Howell.

THE END


End file.
